tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Morihito Arihara
'Morihito Arihara '(在原 守人 Arihara Morihito) is an idol under TSUKINO TALENT PRODUCTION. He is a member of the unit SOARA where he performs both vocals and guitar. Official Character Introduction "A young man with a calm and refreshing demeanour. With excellent grades and a beautiful face, he’s extremely popular! Like Sora, he grew up with parents working in the music industry so he can play a lot of instruments. Before he met Sora, he had no interest in anything other than classical music. Since he’s with Sora a lot, Soshi and their fans call them “Sweet!” from time to time."ALIVE Official Website (translated by ryota-kuns) Appearance Morihito is a young male of average height, he has short dirty blonde hair and pale green eyes. He is the only idol in TSUKIPRO (ALIVE & SQ) who has to wear glasses. In the live action movie his hair appears to have been changed from dirty blonde to a light reddish brown color. Personality Mori's personality has, in general, been described by the other members as "motherly". He likes taking care of his friends a lot and dotes on them (especially Sora) most of the time.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!" and SOARA Drama CD Vol. 1 He's pretty graceful and elegant considering how he grew up with very prim and proper parents.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" He loves music a lot, specially Sora's music. He's very soft-spoken and calm most of the time, to the point that it's not obvious if he's angry or irritated.ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" and ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Meeting: Side S and G" He's the type of person that's easily swayed, just like when he almost immediately agrees with Sora's ideas.ALIVE Series Sono 1 - Side S Drama Track 2 "Now, Let's Start the Music!"and ALIVE Series Sono 2 - Side S Drama Track 1 "Music is Free!" He's also very diligent and is great at studying. He has good grades in school and is extremely popular not just with girls but with boys as well.SOARA Drama CDs He's also a little bit sensitive and sentimental from time to time. This is shown when he cried during graduation at the thought that he won't be in the same school as his friends.SOARA Drama CD Vol. 1 - Sotsugyou Tabidatsu Kimi ni He also sometimes feels lonely at his university since he doesn't go to the same school as Sora and Soshi.SOARA Drama CD Vol. 2 - Summer's Light Track (translated by ryota-kuns) History Plot Relationships SOARA Soshi Kagurazaka: Due to being the two most mature members of the band he and Soshi tend to watch over the other three, though Soshi still sometimes gets caught up in their passion too. The two often have tea together.Gekkan TSUKIPROINFO Tokubetsu Gou 2017 (translated by Shero on Twitter) Appellation Etymology * His surname, Arihara (在原), has an uncommon reading (usually 在 is read as zai) but can be read as countryside (在) meadow (原). * His given name, Morihito (守人), can be read as protect (守) someone else (人). Trivia *He does not like to eat raw eggs.Episode 2 **His other dislikes include sad stories, dry fruits, two-faced people, and crowds. *His likes include: music in general (especially Sora's music), walking, reading, dogs, cats, sunsets, morning glow, & Japanese food.ALIVE Official Website *Mori is an only child. ** Despite this he is seen by many others as the "reliable older brother" figure. He thinks this is due to his level of composure despite his young age. *When asked what kind of women he likes he said he likes those who are gentle, and play with their clothes or hair when they're feeling shy. *When asked what he'd like to try out now that he's an adult he said he'd be interested in exploring the producer side of SOARA. References Category:Males Category:Idols Category:SOARA Category:ALIVE Category:Morihito Arihara Category:Characters